Why a millionaire would want to be a theif
by LittleMissBookFreak
Summary: Ever wonder how Kat and Hale met? Especially why Hale would want to be a theif considering he could have anything he wants bu buying it? Well read to find out what i think happened!


Why a millionaire would want to be a thiefDisclaimer: I do not own Heist SocietyChapter 1

W.W. Hale the fifth was sitting in his room inside of a million dollar mansion with only his butler to keep him company. The young millionaire's parents were out once again leaving him alone; he was slowing growing used to the loneliness. His parents always left him in one of his many mansions while they did something that Hale did not even want to think about. His butler, Marcus, was the only person that he ever considered family. His parents don't even care enough to say good-bye to him. Since today Hale woke to find his parents missing and Marcus was the one that had to tell him that they left for Barcelona for a couple weeks. Hale sighed. He had nothing to do, because even though he was a millionaire his life was full of sadness and loneliness.

He was getting ready to sleep when he heard a movement downstairs. Now normally he wouldn't get suspicious because he would've known it was his Marcus but he told Hale that he was going to sleep an hour ago. Hale's curiosity got the better of him, and he went downstairs careful not to make any noise. He stopped short when he saw a petite figure looking at his Monet. She was muttering something under her breath not careful enough to notice Hale "Uncle Eddie better be right about this"

She then grabbed the painting and was beginning to put it in a big duffel bag when Hale decided to speak up "I don't think that belongs to you" The girl looked up surprised and looked like she was just caught red handed- which coincidentally she was. Hale stepped forward and grabbed the bag from the still frozen girl. When the girl finally snapped out of her trance she looked at him and said, "So, are you W.W. Hale the fifth?" She obviously knew the answer, but he decided to have fun with her. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you who you are?" She looked taken back by the quick and slightly snobby remark. She quickly put on a mask "Why should I tell you?" She had a good point Hale knew but he had a better one "Because I just caught you trying to steal from my house and I could easily call the police" She glared at him obviously not liking that he was winning to discussion. She finally gave up "My name is Kat" He practically burst up laughing "You mean your name is Cat, like the animal?" She rolled her eyes, you could tell she was trying hard not to hit him, "No, like short for Katarina" He felt a wave of guilt overcome him, because he had made fun of her name. Unlike other millionaires Hale had a kind heart. "Look…." She trailed off and then Hale realized that she still didn't know his name "Hale" he stated. She gave him a confused look. "Isn't Hale your last name?" He smiled, knowing that he had truly confused her. "Yes, but I like it when people call me Hale" She nodded but then had the same expression "Then what's your real name?" She really wanted to know, even though it was not important but she did not want an awkward silence since it was awkward enough talking to the guy that you tried (and failed) to steal from. "That's for me to know and for you to not find out" Kat's eyes widened, she had never been spoken to like that before. She had had enough of talking to him so she turned around and started heading towards the window. That is until Hale grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Hale didn't want her to leave for she was his only company he had in a while. "To my family" She answered. Almost immediately he felt jealousy. Jealous that she had a family that she always saw, jealous that she knew who cared about her. "Who?" Again he kept stalling but he didn't want the only company to leave and leave him alone again. Kat took a deep breath; she had no choice to tell him, because he could call the police if she didn't "My Father, My Uncle Eddie and Uncle Vinnie, my cousin Gabrielle, my friends Hamish and Angus and Simon" He let go of her because he knew that the conversation was over. "Take me with you" He tried to demand it but he knew he asked. She looked at him like he was crazy "I'll let you have my Monet" He added quickly. But Kat just shook her head, was it because she would not take the Monet, or was it because she didn't want to take him home, he didn't know. Soon Kat motioned him to follow her and then jumped out the window as graceful as a cat. Hale hesitated but he eventually jumped too but not as graceful.

They walked for many minutes in the deserted streets, neither saying a word, but as they approached the quaint little house, Hale couldn't help but smile. When Kat walked in she said "I'm Home" Immediately all of the family went up to her and smiled warmly for they knew she couldn't get the painting. They suddenly gasped when they saw Hale. "Everyone meet, W.W. Hale the fifth" Kat introduced. A flash of recognition passed through Gabrielle's eyes "Why would a millionaire want to be a thief?" She asked quite rudely. Hamish, Simon, and Angus glared at her. "Because, I want a family," He answered, Gabrielle's suspicious gaze shifted into one of sympathy and the rest of the kids smiled warmly and inviting. Uncle Eddie cleared his throat "Welcome to the family" He said happily, and the mood shifted from sadness to excitement. That is how Hale's life of a criminal started.

**I know I should've finished my other story rather than writing this one, but it's only this chapter so it won't take up any more of my time. Review please, I know that this isn't my best story but I did my best! Make sure to read my other story for those of you who are Gallagher Girls fans.**


End file.
